Gone for a Year gone for a Day Find Out the Truth at Goode
by coldbutgettingwarmer
Summary: There is no mist for a week at Goode all the kids will learn about the demigods quests and life along with finding other demigods. Percy now has a problem friends who don't believe that he is a demigod and a crazy stalker who wants to date him. Lastly Parings Ac/PJ JG/PM and original characters on a original and Nico will some how win over some one WHO SMILES AS BRIGHT AS THE SUN


**Percy's Pov**

Get dressed, eat, brush teeth and go to school my basic day and maybe some monsters throw in there perks of being a demigod. I hate school so boring a lot of people think I am weird because I am popular you could say but I don't hang out with the popular kids not my fault they act like Drew Tanaka. I rushed to my locker to see my friends Scarlet who we call Scar, Rick her boyfriend and the twins Danica and Aaron. "Hey Perce, did you hear new kids were starting late this year?" asked Scar. "No but I really hope I can dodge Kimber for the whole day." I replied and than a girl with a fake sounding high voice which sounded a lot like Kimber. "Hi Perseus, are you ready for this Friday?" "Kimber how many times do I have to tell you not to call me that and I have a girlfriend." I said annoyed and turned around to see Thalia. "I know you have a girlfriend, I am her best-friend." She said in her normal voice. "Pine-cone face. Let me guess looking." I smirked and hugged her. "Guys this is my cousin Thalia. Thalia this is Scar, Rick, Danica and Aaron." I said. "Do you know those kids too?" asked a sarcastic Rick. "Yup Jason Grace, Thalia's brother and his girlfriend Piper McLean. " I said. "There is suppose to be six new kids maybe girlfriend material." said Danica. "I have a girlfriend now you play your flute or something." I retorted. "Rachel called she told me to tell you that there is no mist and she doesn't know whatever that means. Let's go to class before we are late." Scar stated. I had a feeling that no mist thing was today was anxious so I started fiddling with riptide in pen form. "Today all the teachers were informed that you will be in my class all day with a break for lunch. Anyway Mr D. from a camp off the coast of Long Island called informing all the teachers that we will be learning about certain demigods who are in our class. They will be summaries not books all of you must be so happy you don't have to read so you don't need anything for class today but yourself. Can anyone tell me what a demigod is?" Paul asked and pointed to Scar who had her hand up first like always. But before she could answer more demigods walked in Annabeth, Nico and Leo. "Sorry we are late my mom was telling us what is going on this week." Annabeth told Paul. "It is fine Annabeth sit next to Percy, Nico behind Kimber and Leo next to him. Now Scarlet answer the question." he said "Half god half human." she said. Paul started writing what she said on the board so Annabeth took the liberty to kiss me which the whole class saw and Kimber was fuming. "Percy, Annabeth PDA. Yes now would all the demigods stand up and state your name and parents?" Paul said. Slowly Leo, Piper, Jason, Thalia, Nico, Annabeth and I stood up. "There is no freaking way Percy is a demigod he fall when he is trying to sit down... Prove it." Aaron dared. "Since I am seriously doubted I will go first. My name is Perseus Jackson son of Poseidon, Savior of Olympus, consular of cabin three at Camp Half-blood, Praetor of the Twelfth Legion at Cap Jupiter**, **one of the seven, destroyer of Gaea and boyfriend of Annabeth Chase. Now since I was asked to prove it this is my sword Anaklusmos it means Riptide in Greek." I said sheepishly and then there was a wrenching feeling in my gut I was surrounded by my own hurricane. "I am Annabeth Chase daughter of Athena one of the seven, destroyer of Gaea, architect of Olympus, consular of cabin 6 and Percy Jackson's girlfriend. Come Seaweed brain get up." Annabeth said. I followed her to the back of the class room to spar I took out riptide and she took out her dagger. I moved closer to strike but she stopped it, swung at me but I tripped her."I win!" I said, but she got up knocked me down holding her dagger to my neck. "No I do." she stated helping me back up. "I am Nico di'Angelo son of Hades, Ambassador of Pluto and King of Ghosts." Nico said then snapped which cause skeletal warrior to appear. Nico dismissed them and shadow traveled to the um I really don't know he will show up sooner or later. "Where did he go?" asked a jock named Ben. "Right here I shadow traveled." Nico said quietly causing Ben to scream. "I am Thalia ugh Grace daughter of Zeus, sister of Jason Grace and Lieutenant of Artemis." she said there was a clap of thunder at the end which made her spark. "My name is Jason Grace son of Jupiter, brother of Thalia, champion of Juno, Hero of Olympus praetor of Camp Jupiter, one of the seven, destroyer of Gaea, consular of cabin one at Camp Half-blood and Piper McLean's boyfriend. And I can do this." Jason said as he floated in the air. "I get that you have the same mom but how are your dads different?" asked Scar. "Well it is simple I am a roman demigod and she is Greek. Also we are five years apart so Zeus just cam back as Jupiter for my mom." Jason said. "Hi I am Piper McLean daughter of Aphrodite, one of the seven, destroyer of Gaea, Hero of Olympus and consular of cabin ten at Camp Half-blood. Also I can charm speak like this Mr. Blowfis can I have your left shoe." she said while Paul handed it to her. "Is your dad Tristan McLean?" asked Kimber " Yes that is Beauty Queen's dad. Finally me Leo Valdez hot guy and bad boy supreme son of Hephaestus, one of the seven, destroyer of Gaea, Hero of Olympus and consular of cabin nine." he said as each word fire danced in his eyes and traveled between his hands. "Alright you can all have a five minute break to bring your things back to your lockers." Paul said dismissing us and a group of angry friends going to their lockers.

**Don't own PJO review flames welcome**

**-Karlee**


End file.
